The present invention relates to a checking device, and more particularly to an integral strap assembly comprising a pair of fasteners molded onto the ends of a polymer cable which may be employed to limit travel between two movable parts.
In the design and assembly procedures of various mechanical components, there is often a need to provide a checking device for maintaining two movable parts at a predetermined distance from each other during use of the two parts. This is particularly true in the case of a hinged door which is to be maintained in a particular orientation when fully opened and as to which a greater degree of movement would be undesirable. A device such as the tailgate of a station wagon or an automobile glove box door are typical examples wherein it is desirable to maintain the door in a substantially horizontal position when it is fully opened and to prevent it from swinging below that position.
Various arrangements have been employed in the past to meet the requirements set forth above. However, many such prior methods and structure have generally required the use of screws, rivets and other fastening means to retain the checking device on the structure. Generally, the assembly techniques required to install these devices have needed a plurality of parts which are expensive to maintain in inventory and require a considerable amount of labor to install.
In the case of an automobile glove box door which is subjected to a large number of cycles of opening and closing during the life of the automobile, repairs or service to the structure, requiring removal of the check device, are time consuming and usually result in damage to the related components. In addition, in the instance where a single strap is employed to check the glove box door relative to the assembly, the minimum number of separate parts necessary in inventory for replacement or service is three; a single cord and two threaded fasteners, the threaded fasteners often needing to be replaced with larger fasteners due to the damage to the structure in removing the fasteners therefrom. Thus, a plurality of fasteners and cords is necessary to provide this type of checking arrangement, even though attempts are made to keep the particular parts to a minimum.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a check strap for limiting travel between two movable parts which is inexpensive, simple to manufacture, and easy to install and remove without damage to related parts.
A further object of the invention is to provide an article of manufacture which comprises an integral strap assembly comprising a pair of fasteners molded onto the ends of a polymer cable having the drive pins integrally connected to the fastener ends during molding thereof resulting in a one piece article to be maintained in inventory for initial installation, as well as for replacement or service requirements.
Another object of the present invention is to solve the problem of creep caused by the "memory" of solid plastic cords when they are stored in a curled position. The problem that occurs is that such a curled solid plastic cord, due to the "memory" of the plastic used, typically nylon, resists opening, and consequently remains in a partially curled position when opened. This results in the glove box door or tailgate not opening properly under the control of such prior art straps.
The present invention solves this problem in that the polymer cable of the invention does not have this type of "memory" and does not suffer from this kind of plastic creep. And, in addition to not having this problem, the polymer cable of the invention is stronger than the solid nylon cord of the prior art.